<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finish Him by ThirdActLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577441">Finish Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdActLove/pseuds/ThirdActLove'>ThirdActLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queers of Tomorrow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Some Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdActLove/pseuds/ThirdActLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate arrives at a not-so-startling conclusion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nate Heywood/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queers of Tomorrow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finish Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Finish Him" is set sometime after the S5 finale (but we're pretending they all just walked to the ship and went on those well-earned vacations).</p><p>This is my first work in the Legends fandom, but hopefully not my last!</p><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It makes sense, Nate thinks, that it would come to this. All those unresolved feelings about Ray. All that pining over and timeline-bending concerning Zari. Every late night with Behrad since Heyworld spent on the couch, thigh-to-thigh, pretending not to notice the pressure.</p><p>They’re in Behrad’s room on the Waverider. There’s a box of donuts on the table, Mortal Kombat paused on the TV, and some weed piled next to the papers they haven’t rolled yet. It’s a little too hot. They could request Gideon alter the temperature, but they don’t think to ask. Nate thinks maybe they don’t want to.</p><p>Nate takes another hit, letting his eyes wander to the side. Behrad’s only wearing boxers and a tank top because of the heat. There’s pink icing on the corner of his lips. Nate’s mouth waters and he looks away, trying to fight through the haze in his head.</p><p>Between the drugs and the scent of Behrad’s cologne--given to him by this timeline’s Zari, but Nate doesn’t want to think of her right now--Nate is starting to forget how words work. He has to say something soon, though, ‘cause Behrad is looking at him a little strangely, eyes asking him if he’s alright, if the strain was a little too strong this time.</p><p>“Behrad,” Nate stammers, two fingers gripping the joint as he exhales, “This weed is <em>legendary</em>.”</p><p>It’s a stupid joke, but it lands, and Nate watches Behrad laugh. His mouth opens wide as he leans back, hand clutching his belly, long hair flying around his face. He’s always carefree, but when he’s laughing it’s something else entirely. Like nothing and everything matters all at once. Like he’s the king of their little world, but he’d never want the responsibility.</p><p>Behrad takes the joint from Nate. Their fingers touch, and it’s the same jolt of electricity that ran through his veins when they hotwired the ship.</p><p>“Oh,” Nate whispers.</p><p>And then he kisses Behrad.</p><p>He licks the icing off first, then runs his tongue along the inside of Behrad’s mouth, his muddled thoughts trying to determine what that laugh might taste like. It’s all sugar and smoke and Nate’s totally blissed out until Behrad clears his throat.</p><p>Nate opens his eyes. Behrad’s are already wide, pupils blown, eyebrows retreating into his hairline. Nate feels like he’s crashing down a staircase one step at a time as various aches register in his system sluggishly; his neck’s twisted painfully, there’s some ash falling onto his bare hand, and, worst of all, someone’s just crushed his heart.</p><p>Pulling away and jumping up in a single not-so-fluid movement, Nate throws his hands behind his head and says, “Shit.” When Behrad doesn’t reply, Nate repeats the curse until it drowns out the deafening silence that’s descended in the room.</p><p>Behrad sits, stunned, on the couch. He’s closed his mouth, but his eyes are wider than ever before. After an excruciating minute, he leans forward to stub the joint in an ashtray, then keeps his elbows on his knees and his head down.</p><p>“It’s just, I mean, me and you, it’s--” he starts, then cuts himself off with a groan.</p><p>Nate wants to speak, and instead chokes on his regret. It’s heavy in his chest, in the pit of his stomach. “I should go.”</p><p>Behrad doesn’t argue while Nate gathers up his things. He finds a wayward jacket here, a shoe there. Scratching his forehead, he searches in vain for the left shoe, the blush on his cheeks miles past unbearable at this point.</p><p>With his back turned, he doesn’t realize Behrad has moved until knuckles gently graze his shoulder. That small bit of contact is scorching. He flinches away, spinning around, and takes in Behrad Tarazi’s gentle smile.</p><p>Once the initial shock recedes, Nate remembers to use his eyesight. His shoe is in Behrad’s hand. Behrad has already stripped off his shirt. Nate follows the dark trail of hair to where it runs into the red band of his boxers.</p><p>“You and me,” Behrad finishes, his gaze fixed and confident, “it’s perfect. And I’m tired of pretending it isn’t.” He bites his bottom lip, the grin growing. “I’m just surprised you made the first move.”</p><p>Painfully aware of how ridiculous he looks, Nate gapes and makes a sound embarrassingly close to a croak. Everything he’s just gathered tumbles out of his arms.</p><p>“Nate,” Behrad murmurs.</p><p>“Y-yeah?”</p><p>“Please kiss me again.”</p><p>Nate swats his shoe out of Behrad’s hand, then surges forward, hands tangling in that gorgeous head of hair, lips doing the rest of the work. He propels them both backwards with the force of it, but Behrad doesn’t seem to mind, moaning against him and snatching the waistband of Nate’s sweatpants.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Behrad asks, breaking for air and stopping until Nate answers.</p><p>Nate, preoccupied with a delicious spot on Behrad’s neck, noses his way to Behrad’s ear to reply, “Yes, yes. A thousand times yes.”</p><p>Behrad snorts. Nate feels the reverberation beneath his teeth. A moment later he’s gasping into Behrad’s collarbone as Behrad slips his hands under Nate’s sweats and briefs. Drugs have always made Nate hypersensitive, and he’s spinning out of control like a crash landing with Behrad’s strokes. With some gentle urging, he gets them to the bed and fully unclothed, the cold seconds in between adding a little desperation to the mix.</p><p>On the bed, Nate trails his palms down Behrad’s chest and lower. He matches Behrad’s earlier pace and enthusiasm, smirking at Behrad’s panted swears, then swallowing them away altogether.</p><p>Behrad rolls so he can pin Nate, pressing wet kisses to Nate’s chest and abs and thighs. Nate’s back arches off the sheets and his hands curl into the fabric before Behrad climbs back up and Nate digs his nails into Behrad’s ass. They rut against one another, too close for anything but a sloppy staccato rhythm.</p><p>Nate finishes first. Behrad kisses him through it, one hand between their legs and the other cupping Nate’s jaw. His toes curl and he gives himself a second to float in the pleasure before he rolls them again so he’s on top. Behrad’s abdomen heaves. His hair’s plastered to his forehead with sweat, his lips red and swollen, and Nate’s never felt higher.</p><p>He slides slightly off the bed so he can go down on Behrad. Behrad cries out when he comes, biting down on his fist, but Nate goes back to give him better skin to bite into. He leaves teeth marks in Nate’s shoulder.</p><p>They settle in a tangle of sticky limbs and saccharine smiles and stolen kisses. Behrad tastes like salt and chocolate. Nate resolves to spend the rest of the day like this; maybe even the rest of the week if he plays his cards right.</p><p>“Wow.” Behrad sighs happily. He laces his fingers through Nate’s, then settles them on his chest. “Remind me why we weren’t doing that before?”</p><p>Nate smoothes his free hand over Behdrad’s knee. “Beats me, dude.”</p><p>He’s struck by how little changes about their relationship even in the post-sex haze. How naturally Behrad’s hands feel within his own, as if they’ve been there the whole time and he’s just now noticing. His chest might explode from trying to contain so much joy.</p><p>Being a Legend didn’t make a love life very easy, though.</p><p>Behind the door, Nate hears Zari arguing with Gideon to let her inside. There's something about her brother wasting his day playing video games, something about no need for privacy between them. Behrad groans and buries his face in the pillow.</p><p>Over the comm, Gideon’s crisp voice rings out. “Ms. Tarazi requests entry.”</p><p>“Well, tell her to go away!” Behrad yells, voice muffled.</p><p>“She’s rather insistent. You are both late to the briefing, after all.”</p><p>It’s Nate’s turn to groan. Kissing Behrad’s temple, he mutters, “We’d better go.” He only manages to tear himself away using every ounce of his willpower, and, even then, the sight of Behrad sprawled out on that patterned blanket makes him weak in the knees.</p><p>“You’re evil,” Nate tells him, eyes narrowed.</p><p>Behrad chuckles, spreads his legs, and stretches, blinking innocently. “I don’t know what you mean,” he hums, scratching at a patch of bare skin on his hip.</p><p>“Eeeeeevil,” Nate repeats. He jumps into his sweatpants, then throws some clothes at Behrad.</p><p>“Dude, you suck,” Behrad complains.</p><p>Nate replies immediately, “<em>And </em>I swallow,” which sends them both into hysterics.</p><p>Eventually Behrad gets out of bed, noting that his sister’s unrelenting assertions that ‘Gidget’ needed to let her through had killed the mood. They still take too long, finding increasingly tenuous reasons to stop and kiss or fix each other’s hair. Nate buttons Behrad’s shirt for him, and Behrad ties Nate’s sweatpants, which narrowly avoids devolving into taking those pants off again.</p><p>Finally, they throw on deodorant and cologne, wash their mouths out with lukewarm water, and press play on Mortal Kombat. Behrad calls out, “Thanks, Gideon.”</p><p>“Of course, Mr. Tarazi." Gideon unlocks the door and Zari hurries inside instantly, heels softened by the many rugs.</p><p>Taking one long look at the pair of them, she presses her lips together, fixes her hair, and crosses her arms. “I see.” She clears her throat in the middle of the sentence, which is pretty impressive by Nate’s standards.</p><p>Behrad makes a show of pausing the game. He rolls his eyes at her. “What?” he asks, still very casual. “We’re coming.”</p><p>Zari’s mouth twists. Eyes sparkling, she replies, “Oh, I’m pretty sure you already did.”</p><p>With that bombshell dropped, she runway-turns her way out of Behrad’s bedroom, already clicking away on her phone. Her heels are still echoing down the hall when Behrad shakes his head and smiles. He stands, then offers his hand to Nate, features painted in pure delight.</p><p>Nate takes it, and together they go to join the rest of the family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>